cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Season 5)
The fifth season '''of ''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore'' consists of eleven episodes; it premiered on January 28, 2014 and concluded on February 17, 2014. The season introduced four new participants as well as twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-four participants. Production The season returned to Free-For-All (FFA), where 24 participants survive it through the 1.7 generated biome and disabling the function to enter the Nether. The last standing participant is deemed the winner. This season experienced its second major glitch, as it would kill participants for Combat Logging, leaving the server after killing a mob or another participant. Due to this glitch, several participants could not return to the game, leaving their season at an unexpected end. The season saw a change in the series, as it is the first season to be hosted entirely by Graser10, due to Thinknoodles parting ways with him and leaving the group. The server was hosted by Mineplex, the intro sequence was made by PatClone and StrauberryJam. The music used was "My Heart" by Different Heaven & EH!DE. The official montage was made by Bayani. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, beginning on the premiere. Episodes : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5)/Episodes : Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants : Main article: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players '' Summary 'Early Deaths UHC Season 5 immediately started rocky for a couple of players. ChildDolphin became the first death for falling when he made a misjudged jump into a stream in Episode 2. Meanwhile, Palmerater survived for 3 episodes with only one steak before dying from starvation. Later, mob attacks dwindled JOEYGRACEFFA’s hearts to 1 by Episode 3 before he died to fall damage in Episode 6. First blood occurred when TYBZI found a connection between his mineshaft and KermitPlaysMC’s ravine in Episode 3. TYBZI, who had better gear, jumped and killed KermitPlaysMC. Meanwhile, DrPlaystation went for an aggressive approach as he went to 0,0 despite having only basic iron gear and half of total health. DrPlaystation was smelting smooth stone in a cave in Episode 4 when he was spotted and killed by TheBestGinger9 who was in full enchanted gear. 'Combat Logging' One of the common recurring themes in this season were multiple players experiencing a "suspicious movement" glitch that kicked them off and some were unfairly eliminated for “combat logging”. TheBestGinger9 in Episode 4 killed a Creeper mob and voluntary logged out to fix a lag issue. At that point, TheBestGinger9 was eliminated for apparent combat logging against the Creeper. The second occurrence was when Grapeapplesauce killed a Pig mob and was kicked for “suspicious movement” and was eliminated for combat logging against the Pig in Episode 6. StrauberryJam was considered as the player most affected by his internet issue. In Episode 4, StrauberryJam was ready to kill Pokediger1 when his internet crashed, allowing Pokediger1 to escape. He was compensated with a kill in Episode 6 when he discovered PatClone’s hideout. Unfortunately, after a quick tussle with a Skeleton mob later in Episode 7, StrauberryJam’s internet failed him again and he was eliminated for combat logging against the Skeleton. 'Chain Kills' In Episode 5, xBayani and Graser10 found each other when hunting. Due to the power gap in gears, Graser10 decided to run away. xBayani then stumbled on the same cave DrPlaystation died in and discovered DrPlaystation’s smelted smooth stones. He assumed it belonged to Graser10 and believed Graser10 was using them to hide. Minecraft4Meh, on the way to 0,0 in Episode 6, found the cave with xBayani in it. The two battled with the more experienced xBayani coming out victorious. Defek7 arrived to the cave few minutes later. xBayani utilized a golden head and a golden apple and subsequently killed Defek7. Meanwhile the fight was being watched by ThatOneTomahawk. ThatOneTomahawk headed in to finish xBayani but what ThatOneTomahawk didn’t know was that Graser10 was tailing him. xBayani was ultimately killed by ThatOneTomahawk, who was wounded but he had no time for self-healing when Graser10 snuck up and began bow shooting him which led to ThatOneTomahawk’s elimination. From the chain kills, Graser10 managed to merge 2 Sharpness 2 Sword and obtained a Sharpness 3 Sword. TYBZI would later arrived but a failed sneak up tactic by TYBZI resulted in him being killed by Graser10. 'Three Way Battles' The chain kills continued as Pokediger1, daHbomb, DulJuice and Vasehh were also heading towards 0,0 to get some of the fighting action. daHbomb arrived first and began engaging Graser10 in Episode 7. Despite having a better sword, Graser10 was repetitively being knocked back by daHbomb’s bow shots. Graser10 tried escaping but unenchanted Vasehh had appeared to finish Graser10. However daHbomb was the one who did the kill with a long range bow shot. Because daHbomb was positioned far from Graser10’s drops, Vasehh took the opportunity to quickly loot Graser10’s stuff and got the one thing he needed most, an enchanting table which granted him a Fire Aspect 1 Sword. daHbomb retrieved the remaining loots, including Graser10’s Sharpness 3 Sword but accidentally dropped 28 gold which Vasehh would later take when he returned. Vasehh would use this gold to craft 4 golden apples. Vasehh and daHbomb would later meet up again. daHbomb dealt significant amount of damages but Vasehh was armed with 4 golden apples which he utilized them all in order to defeat daHbomb. After the match, Vasehh was left with a Fire Aspect 1 Sword, a Knockback 1 Diamond Sword, a Sharpness 3 Sword and 4 heads but have insufficient gold to make them into golden heads. As a result he was stuck at 3 and a half hearts. Not wanting to mine anymore, Vasehh’s strategy was to go into battle by alternating between his Fire Aspect Sword and Sharpness 3 Sword. Despite dropping to only 3 hearts, Vasehh openly challenged anyone. In Episode 8, DulJuice arrived and spotted Vasehh. Vasehh saw her hiding behind a tree but did not notice Pokediger1’s arrival while Pokediger1 only noticed Vasehh but not DulJuice. Vasehh taunted “whoever” was behind the tree and began shooting but the tree shielded DulJuice. Pokediger1 thought Vasehh’s taunts were directed at him and so he attacked Vasehh. He ran right passed DulJuice, giving DulJuice an opportunity to sneak attack Pokediger1. A three way battle ensued with Pokediger1 killing Vasehh but he was subsequently killed by DulJuice. DulJuice obtained all relevant items from Pokediger1 and whatever Pokediger1 obtained from Vasehh during a brief window of time. 'Fire Aspect Sharpness 3 Sword' DulJuice then became the dominant player with the chain kill subsided as other players were not moving in yet. From the kill she obtained 48 gold and four heads which she would turn into Golden Heads and also turned two Apples into Golden Apples. With that she healed herself back up to full. She also obtained both Fire Aspect I Sword and Sharpness III Sword which she later merged them into one Fire Aspect I Sword + Sharpness III Sword. 'Final 6' In addition to DulJuice, the 5 other remaining players were Devon_Mines, Tofuugaming, TheCampingRusher, MrMitch361 and StacyPlays. In Episode 9, all 6 players agreed to meet up. By the border, Devon_Mines and MrMitch361 began a calculative battle where both of them tried to deduce each other’s equipment, strengths and weaknesses. MrMitch361, who had no bow but a better sword and armour tried to lure Devon_Mines into a melee fight while Devon_Mines, who was only confident in a bow fight, was trying to maintain distance. In the end, Devon_Mines won via bow spamming. Near 0,0, Tofuugaming challenged DulJuice. Despite DulJuice’s much better sword, the better skilled Tofuugaming managed to kill her and inherited the powerful sword. This sword proved difficult to use when Tofuugaming faced TheCampingRusher’s skill with a bow in Episode 10. Tofuugaming had to rely heavily on 2 golden heads and 2 golden apples to survive. Assuming Tofuugaming was weak, TheCampingRusher closed in for a melee fight which resulted in his death to Tofuugaming’s powerful sword. 'Finale' By Episode 11, the cast was down to the final 3 (Devon_Mines, Tofuugaming and StacyPlays). Tofuugaming faced the same problem with bows when he went up against Devon_Mines, another proficient archer. With only limited healing items left, Tofuugaming resorted to building a defensive cobblestone wall. This prompted Devon_Mines to close in for a finish melee fight but Tofuugaming’s sword severely weakened Devon_Mines with one hit before killing him in a chase. Approaching him was Tofuugaming’s final adversary, stacysays, who was the ironwoman of the season. However, while rushing to the final fight, stacysays was dealt fall damage and became victim to a Creeper mob’s explosion right before facing Tofuu. Lowered hearts, lag and Tofuugaming’s sword resulted in stacysays' defeat and Tofuu's victory of UHC Season 5. Elimination Kills Table Trivia *This season introduced 4 new competitors: JOEYGRACEFFA, TheBestGinger9, stacysays and Minecraft4Meh. *This is the third time that Tofuu has won UHC, and the second solo season he has won. *Last to take damage: stacysays *First to take damage: Devon_Mines *Most damage dealt to other players: forstaken *Most Golden Apples/Heads eaten: forstaken *Person to find and mine the most gold: Pokediger1 *The season was recorded on January 26, 2014. *During the failed season 4.5, Devon killed MrMitch, which also happened this season. It is the third season in a row counting the failed 4.5 season that MrMitch died while being close to Devon. **It appears that Defek7, Joey, and MrMitch died earlier this season than Season 5. *Everyone who competed in Season 4 placed at a lower ranking in Season 5, except for Palmerater, Rusher, MrMitch, Tofuu, Poke, Dul, Straub, Vasehh, and Devon. **Palmerater, Straub, Devon, and Vasehh kept their ranking from Season 4 and 5. *Straub, Grape, and Ginger were killed for Combat Logging, even though they weren't near any players (Straub's game crashed just after he killed a skeleton, Grape was kicked for suspicious movement just after killing a pig, and Ginger relogged shortly after killing a creeper because his client was lagging). *1/3 of the cast died in Episode 6. *First player kill was committed by TYBZI. *DulJuice is the first female competitor to kill another player in combat. **First female competitor to make a kill was AshleyMariee in Season 4 but it was an accidental suicide with flint-and-steel. *The player with the most kills was forstaken, with 4. (Killed DulJuice, TheCampingRusher, Devon_Mines, and stacysays) *JOEYGRACEFFA was the longest person to last on .5 hearts. *This is 1 of the 2 seasons where someone has starved to death, it being Palmerater this season, and Shep in Season 7. *This is the chain that leads to Tofuu's victory: ** Minecraft4Meh < xBayani < ThatOneTomahawk < Graser < Hbomb < Vas < Poke < Dul < Tofuu Firsts This season was the first: * Season using 1.7 generated biomes * To disable the Nether * To be hosted only by Graser10 (bye Think, we'll miss you) * To have 11 episodes * Season for: ** JoeyGraceffa ** Minecraft4Meh ** StacyPlays ** TheBestGinger9 * To have a female player kill another player * To have a player starve to death Gallery Capture.png|Season 5 Logo UHC S5 Alt Logo.png|Season 5 Logo (Alternative) UHC S5 - Graser Win.png|Intro - Graser UHC S5 - SC Win.png|Intro - Symptomatic Chimps (minus Dowsey) UHC S5 - Tofuu Win.png|Intro - Tofuu UHC S5 - Purple Team Win.png|Intro - Purple Team UHC S5 - P1.png|Intro - Bayani, Dolphin, Defek, and Devon UHC S5 - P2.png|Intro - Graser, Grape, Hbomb, and Joey UHC S5 - P3.png|Intro - Pat, Palmerater, Stacy, and Poke UHC S5 - P4.png|Intro - MrMitch, MC4Meh, Straub, and DrPS UHC S5 - P5.png|Intro - Tybzi, Kermit, Tofuu, and Rusher UHC S5 - P6.png|Intro - Vas, Ginger, Dul, and Tomahawk Videos File:Ultra Hardcore Season 5 Official Intro File:Minecraft Cube UHC Season 5 Montage Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Solo UHC Season Category:YouTuber Category:Ended Series Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables